Ruko Characteristics
General Ruko's name was given to him by the organisation responcible for creating him, 'Radioactive UnKnown Organisum'. Ruko himself learnt of the name when he met Cyan, before that time he didn't even know what names were. Ruko was hatched as an egg 7th of Feburary 2004, he mutated May 27th 2008 and gained sentiance around the end of 2009, Ruko is roughly 10 years old, though he feels only a few years old as 2009 was when he became awaire of time. It is unknown how long he'll now live. Ruko's sex is hermephrodite. Ruko as a Lapwing was male, but the dragon he was crossed with was female, resulting in the herm body make up. It is unknown weather or not he can reproduce though assumed impossible due to the incorrect and unstable genetic make up. As well as the fact there is no compatible genetic match in a mate. Ruko's hight has been debated but while mutated he appeared to be around 80 metres when in a neutral standing possition, though rearing up he could reach around 95 metres. Ruko is also incredibly long, his tail bringing his length to over twice his height at around 200 metres long. His wing span hs to be the most impressive feature though, at around 230 metres a wing, his wing span easily stretches to be around 490 metres wide tip to tip. Biology Ruko's biology and makeup is unlike any other animal, even the dragon who's DNA he shares. Personality Ruko's personality, as a sentient being, changes a great deal as they grew up and evolved over time, though a common theme with their development is how erratic and sudden they can be. Ruko as a newly awakened intelligent being first showed no signs of such intelligence, acting as they had always done as a common Northern Lapwing bird, quite a dangerous thing at 80 metres, yet easy to predict. For the most part it retained it's flight response to attacks, bolting as soon as they were hit, quickly learning what the sound of jets or helicopters implied. Though over time it also slowly became aware of other things, it acquired new emotional responses to situations and started to learn at a far superior rate to any other animal. It started to even figure out flight patterns that the Royal Air Force used, and with it's new intelligence it now knew when it could attack. Intellience also brought with it the more focused desires of revenge, and in a creature still undiscovered to empathy and kindness things took a turn for the worst. Over the course of time attacks weaned out as Ruko had for the most part, stuck to the countryside. Ruko was however pushed much further north into Southern Scotland. While Ruko was there he felt his first, strong emotion. Hate and anger boiled through his blood as his head was filled with images of fire and exsplotions. Ruko started to attack villages and then towns, unaware of which humans hurt him and which had not. The force that hit Ruko when attempting to near the cities though was so strong he was inevitably pushed back to retreat. At this time Ruko's emotions were almost purely negative and he was highly dangerous. These emotions improved however upon meeting Cyan, a robot sent to destroy him but instead showing sympathy and kindness for the first time Flight Northern Lapwings so get the name 'Lapwing' from the distinctive sound their wings make while in flight, as well as their sharp turns and swoops in flight when males compete for territory. Northern Lapwing's wings are quite uniquely shaped, with large rounded primary feathers making for a squared off edge of their wing. Ruko's wings however show a wing shape closer to that of a bird of prey or seagull, with long narrow wings and pointed tips to the feathers. The large wingspan for carrying a larger bird and the pointed shape for greater manoeuvrability in the air. This might at first seem like an intelligent development but to this day we still have no information on what type of dragon was infused with Ruko's DNA, so we'll have to speculate that the dragon's wing design was similar to what Ruko exhibits to this day. Most dragons being large and hunting from the air this isn't a far fetched theory.